


The Dilemma of Ahsoka

by TheRealJLRules



Series: Barrisoka [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, Established Relationship, Extended Scene, F/F, Planet Dantooine (Star Wars), Planet Malachor (Star Wars), Sith Temples (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Extended and altered scenes in two pivotal "Rebels" episodes, and a third part with hard decisions to be made...
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Barrisoka [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978084
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. Takes place during the "Rebels" season 2 finale, "Twilight of the Apprentice", and during and immediately after the season 4 episode, "A World between Worlds".
> 
> 3\. This is in the same universe as my previous "Star Wars" story, "A New Incentive". Though it's not vital, I suggest you might like to read that to understand the conceit of this. Hmmmm - read it, you will (waves hand).

“ _Ahoska_ … “

Ahsoka Offee-Tano’s eyes widened at the use of her name.She turned her head and saw the terrifying truth exposed by the broken face mask.“Anakin… ”

Her suspicions - which she disregarded as they were too painful to contemplate - were true.The infamous Darth Vader _was_ her former Master.

Ahsoka’s blood froze even as her heart nearly broke.This was quite possibly the worst moment of her life.

It was all happening so quickly.She came to stop the legendary Sith Lord from killing Ezra Bridger, the Padawan who just opened the Sith temple on Malachor.The resultant battle was fierce and desperate.

During a lull in the combat when she and Vader stared each other down, Ahsoka’s mind went to her family.She would quite probably never see them again.Her beloved wife; their four wondrous daughters, the latest only a few months old.Though she never allowed herself to believe her final moments would be with her loved ones - given her role as the original Fulcrum - she secretly _hoped_ …

“Your thoughts betray you,” Vader suddenly said.Ahsoka blinked.“You truly are not Jedi.”He left that hanging dangerously for a beat before continuing.“Still, Offee nearly turned to the Dark Side before.Once you are gone, it will be easy to make her part of the Empire.”

Ahsoka’s lip actually wobbled.“No… “

“Her… and your children.”

Pure rage suddenly filled Ahoka.“ _Noooooo_!”Raising her lightsabres aloft, she sprinted at Vader, the man… the _monster_ who just mocked and threatened her wife and offspring.

Unfortunately, while the old Jedi lessons of attachments were not true, the lessons of control _were_.In succumbing to a blind attack, Ahsoka made herself easy prey to a Force push.With one thrust of his hand, Vader sent her flying over the temple chasm.

During all this, Ezra - joined by Kanan Jarrus and C1-10P - removed the holocron and thus the temple was now closing.With Ahsoka down, Vader returned his attention to the retreating Spectres and began Force pulling Ezra and the holocron to him.

But Ahsoka sensed the threat and flew up, striking Vader down to a knee.Such was the immediacy of her attack, the Togruta landed with a thud on the floor.She struggled to gain her bearing as she heard her comrades pleading with her to escape with them.

It was then the Sith Lord rasped her name, and she saw his sickeningly yellow eye with the telltale scar.

Ahsoka refused to abandon her former Master again, but was rebuffed.After Forcing Ezra away from the closing temple door, the rest was a haze: Ahsoka was so heartbroken she could focus on nothing but survival.

But it was not enough.Before long, Vader… _Anakin_ … had her on the defensive.It was during a final blade lock the Fulcrum’s mind again went to her family.It could not end here.She _had_ to see them again.She could not die without holding her daughters once more, or kissing Barriss with all her love…

Fate - or the Force - seemed to be on her side, as a momentary distraction on the black-clad villain’s part allowed Ahsoka to push him back and begin cutting into the floor, with the hope of creating an escape hole for herself.

And then she felt herself being pulled backwards…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. Takes place during the "Rebels" season 2 finale, "Twilight of the Apprentice", and during and immediately after the season 4 episode, "A World between Worlds".
> 
> 3\. This is in the same universe as my previous "Star Wars" story, "A New Incentive". Though it's not vital, I suggest you might like to read that to understand the conceit of this. Hmmmm - read it, you will (waves hand).
> 
> 4\. Sorry for the brevity of this chapter - the real meat will be in the next (he says).

“You can’t save your Master… and I can’t save mine.I’m asking you to let go.”

Ahsoka could scarcely believe the words left her mouth.But then, today was full of surprises.

Not only did she discover the Sith Lord Vader _was_ Anakin Skywalker, not only did she face almost-certain death at his hands… but an actual hand appeared from literally nowhere and came to her rescue.

To say Ahsoka was shocked to encounter a future version of Ezra would be an understatement. Yet even _that_ was not even the most shocking part: the Chain Worlds Theorem was true.She found herself in a place which could only be described as a world between worlds.And this other Ezra intended to use it to save Kanan Jarrus from his death on Lothal.

Ahsoka managed to talk him out of it, of not altering fate and to let his Master go, but was well aware of the irony and even hypocrisy of her words: she would never let go of her love for her wife and daughters, and if anything ever threatened them, there was _nothing_ she would not do to save them.

However, any further philosophical talks ceased when the Emperor himself appeared in one of the gateways.A furious retreat ensued as both Ahsoka and Ezra were chased by Palpatine’s Force fire.In the chaos, the two were separated, with the Fulcrum promising to find Ezra.

Ahsoka just barely reached her gateway in time, and found herself back in the Sith temple on Malachor.She was now in the depths of the cavern, but there was no sign of Vader.That did not prove anything, however: Ahsoka knew it was wishful thinking to hope he met his end here.

Sorrow again engulfed the Togruta: she could not believe her former Master fell to the Dark Side, let alone so far.But she knew she _must_.There was no denying it now.As painful as it was, she had to swallow her own words and let him go.

What was she going to do?She had not felt this helpless since the Purge.

Ahsoka’s blood suddenly froze as realisation hit her.The Purge.Not only did Vader now know she survived it… he knew Barriss did too.

Despite her promise to the future Ezra, right now there was only one thing Ahsoka Offee-Tano _could_ do…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMERS
> 
> 1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Disney/Lucasfilm. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.
> 
> 2\. Takes place during the "Rebels" season 2 finale, "Twilight of the Apprentice", and during and immediately after the season 4 episode, "A World between Worlds".
> 
> 3\. This is in the same universe as my previous "Star Wars" story, "A New Incentive". Though it's not vital, I suggest you might like to read that to understand the conceit of this. Hmmmm - read it, you will (waves hand).

“My love, tell me what happened.”

And Ahsoka did.As her beloved Barriss held her close, she told of everything she discovered on Malachor.The horrifying truth of Vader, and her encounter with Ezra and then Palpatine.

After reappearing at the Sith temple from the “world between worlds”, Ahsoka quickly realised the threat her family was now under.She hurried back to Dantooine, risking the ruination of her corvette in the process as she pushed the hyperdrive to its limits - even using a highly unstable hyperlane.All the while she was dying inside, desperate to see or even hear from them.Of all the times for her ship's comms to be down!Once home, Ahsoka literally burst into the Offee-Tano household, already dreading the worst…

Needless to say, her wife and daughters were surprised and worried about her demeanour.The Fulcrum was almost hyperventilating as she held them all so tightly and desperately, tears forming in her eyes.Barriss calmed her nerves, then assured their girls she would find out what was wrong.Leading to now, with the wives secluded in their bedroom and Ahsoka revealing all she learnt and experienced.

“I was so scared,” she whispered.“They know about us now, and I thought I was going to come back to find you all… “She could not finish the sentence.

“It’s alright, darling,” Barriss soothed.“We’re safe.”

“But we’re not!” Ahsoka suddenly burst.“Don’t you understand, Barriss??Vader… Anaki… _Vader_ now knows we both survived the Purge.And that means the _Empire_ knows. _Palpatine_ saw me!We’re not safe anymore!We’ll never be safe!They’ll come for us!They’ll find us and they’ll tear us apart!”The Togruta was now pacing around the room, with Barriss looking on in disbelief.

“Ahsoka, sweetheart… “

“I _never_ should have agreed to help Ogana!”Ahsoka held her head.“What was I _thinking_?!We were hidden away on Raada, we had Annaka, you were pregnant with Lumi… I should’ve just kept my mouth _shut_ and never come up with the Fulcrum!”Her face was contorted in pain and guilt.“But instead I kept risking my life when I should’ve been concentrating on you and the girls.After everything we went through just getting together, how could we even _consider_ joining the Rebell… “

“Ahsoka, _stop_!”Barriss got off the edge of their bed and gripped her wife, stopping her furious pacing.Cupping Ahsoka’s face in her hands, the Mirialan stared into her eyes.“Please stop, my love.”

“I’m sorry… I’ve ruined everything… “

“Don’t be ridiculous,” insisted Barriss.“How can you say that, Ahsoka?I was with you every step of the way.I fully supported your choices, and I was… I _am_ onboard with everything we do for the Rebellion.”Indeed, in many ways Barriss Offee-Tano was as much the lead Fulcrum as Ahsoka.Though she never left the planet, the Mirialan helped coordinate all her wife’s communications, resources and the rest of her work as one of the top Rebel agents.All that, while also raising four daughters.

Ahsoka was unconvinced.“We have to leave,” she blurted out.“We have to leave now.I’ll start packing - you tell the girls.We can be offworld before midnight and… “

“And what?” Barriss frowned.“Go where?”

The Togruta was at a loss.“I… I… “She remembered her promise to Ezra, but was scouring the galaxy in her corvette looking for him really the best for the Offee-Tano family?

“Love, just listen to yourself,” breathed Barriss.“The Empire doesn’t know where we are in the first place, so it doesn’t matter if we leave.And we’ve survived the Inquisitors before, back on Raada.We weren’t discovered there, and we won’t be discovered here.”

Ahsoka leaned into her wife’s touch.“How can you be so sure?”

The Mirialan took a brief pause.“Honestly, I can’t.But I can and _do_ have hope - which, as I’ve often told you, is thanks to you.Besides, I’ve been in contact with Mothma, and she’s intimated that she intends to make Dantooine her base of operations.If the Rebellion can risk setting itself up here, then we can risk staying.”

Ahsoka took an audible gulp.

“And before you say anything,” continued Barriss, “you’re not quitting as the Fulcrum either.”As the Togruta frowned, Barriss gently stroked a cheek.“I can read you like a book, Ahsoka.But what you do as the Fulcrum is so important… “

“ _We_ do,” interrupted Ahsoka.“I couldn’t do it without you.”

Barriss sighed.“But you’re the one doing the hard work.I’m so proud of you, darling.I only wish I could be right there beside you.”She closed her eyes momentarily in pain.“The thought of you battling the Sith alone, first Maul and now Vader…and finding out Anakin’s terrible fate… I’m so sorry, Ahsoka.”

The Togruta bit her lip.A large part of her wanted to ignore Barriss’ words and instead contact Senator Ogana and resign right now.But she knew it would be a futile gesture: as she just said outright, her wife would never allow it.Perhaps it was Barriss’ own wavering all those years ago which made her do so much for the Rebellion, despite having four girls - the oldest a teenager, the youngest only a toddler - in the same house.

However, Ahsoka certainly was not helping matters.For years she was at home right with them, but her recent missions brought her perilously close to death.If nothing else, _they_ had to stop, starting now.She could send a Cell to find and rescue future Ezra: she did not have to do it personally. 

Still, Ahsoka decided to not tell Barriss that until later.Right now, she was emotionally exhausted, and instead brought her love closer until their bodies were snug. “I’d be lost without you,” she whispered.

“Then you’ll never be lost,” came the reply, tears forming in Barriss’ own eyes.“No matter what happens, all of me - my mind, my heart, my soul - will be with you always.”

With that, the two kissed deeply, both trying to share and relieve the pain of recent events with their boundless devotion and love.

Barriss was right.No matter what happened, no matter who came after them or what tried separating them… the Offee-Tanos would be together always.It was the will of the Force.


End file.
